fires_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Doodle Smash Bros. Rumors, Leaks,
Below is a list of rumors, leaks, and speculation '''dealing with each of the installments of the ''Doodle Smash Bros. series. Some were confirmed true, while others were debunked. ''Doodle Smash Bros. Wii'' DoodleVirtual Subreddit Leak *Just two months before Doodle Smash Bros.'s announcment in 2008, the concept of the game was revealed by a developer at DoodleVirtual '''on an official '''DoodleVirtual '''subreddit. **The leaker revealed the game along with the announcement of ''Lightning Bolt ''and a future ''Mini Monsters ''game. **While the concept of ''Doodle Smash Bros. ''being a fightning game featuring '''DoodleVirtual '''locations and characters was true, the leaker claimed that the roster would mainly feature characters from the ''Doodle Power ''series, with only three or four guest fighters from other series. ***The leaker was able to name three of the guest characters, being '''Drip Drop '''from the ''Mini Monsters ''series, '''Kanto Hughey '''from the ''Kanto Hughey ''series, and '''Lightning Bolt '''from the first game in the ''Lightning Bolt ''series, which was planned to be released after ''Doodle Smash Bros. '' ***The leaker claimed '''Lightning Bolt '''was being included as a strategy to gain fanbase for ''Lightning Bolt ''before it was released to the public. **While the leaker was correct about the characters he named being in the game, including '''Drip Drop, Kanto Hughey, Lightning Bolt, along with''' Doodle', '''Jackson', and Meghan, it was revealed during the Doodle Smash Bros. ''official release trailer at E3 that the game was officially a crossover between many popular franchises in the '''DoodleVirtual '''universe. ***Characters and locations from the ''Roblox World ''series, ''Zack Loves Pudding ''series, and ''Spike ''series were also revealed during E3, proving part of the leak to be false. E3 Reveal Trailer Rumor *Almost immediately after E3 concluded, a rumor spread that the official reveal trailer for the game, which only featured '''Doodle', Jackson, Meghan, Drip Drop, Pirsharp, Kanto Hughey, Builderman, Zack, and Spike, was originally supposed to feature 4 more fighters, but they were cut from the trailer to save for a later reveal date. **These 3 characters were Tyler McBride '''from the ''Roblox World ''series, '''Curl Mini '''from the ''Curl Mini ''series, '''Lightning Bolt from the Lightning Bolt ''series, and '''Samson' from the Crunch Island ''series. ***It was only believed that '''Lightning Bolt '''was planned to be featured in the reveal trailer due to the original '''DoodleVirtual '''subreddit leak that had stated that he would be a fighter in the game. *Upon further digging, hackers who were able to test the game privately at E3 confirmed that empty files were found in the test version's data. **These files were named '''lbolt.fil', mbride.fil, curl.fil, and crunchsam.fil. **Based on the names of the files, it appeared that the rumor had been true, and that Tyler McBride, Curl Mini, Lightning Bolt, and Samson 'would be revealed for ''Doodle Smash Bros. ''at some point. ''Crunch Island ''Samson Cut Rumor *Following the E3 trailer file leaks, it was assumed that '''Samson '''from the ''Crunch Island ''series would be appearing in the game. **However, even after the game's release, '''Samson '''was never found in ''Doodle Smash Bros. **Upon further investigation, it appeared the '''crunchsam.fil '''file, which was assumed to be for '''Samson, was no longer in the game's data. **It is believed that Samson was originally intended for the game, but was cut due to time constraints. ''Doodle Smash Bros. Wii U & 3DS DoodleVirtual Subreddit Leak *After the semi-accurate leak based around the original ''Doodle Smash Bros. Wii ''in 2008, fans looked toward the same developer on the '''DoodleVirtual '''subreddit for the next leak retaining to ''Doodle Smash Bros. *Finally, in late 2016, the developer posted a short summary of new features that were going to be included in the upcoming Doodle Smash Bros. ''game. *The information in the leak stated: **The game would be marketed on two consoles rather than one, with different character rosters and stage rosters for each version of the game. **Three '''DoodleVirtual '''series that debuted on the SNES were going to make their first appearance in the series in the form of new stages and fighters. ***These series were '''Crunch Island, Max in Area 51, and Little Big Chamelio. **Three characters from the original game were going to be cut from the roster. ***These three characters were Space Doodle, Lightning Bolt, and Larry Parry. *Yet again, the developer who posted the leak was mostly correct, with a few errors, which yet again proved his sources to be only somewhat credible. **While the next installement of Doodle Smash Bros. was being developed for two seperate consoles, being the Wii U and 3DS, the character rosters would be identical between both versions of the game. However, the leaker had been correct in stating that the stage rosters would be different between games. **The leak stating that fighters and stages from Crunch Island, Max in Area 51, and ''Little Big Chamelio ''was completely true, however. Indeed, Doodle Smash Bros. Wii U and 3DS ''each included one fighter and one stage from each series, respectively. **While '''Space Doodle '''and '''Lightning Bolt '''were cut from the roster for the new game, the leaker had been incorrect in stating that '''Larry Parry '''would be cut from the game, as he appeared yet again as a fighter, joined by newcomer '''Kung Fu Kid '''from the 'Ramsey Run 'series. Marxyposs4 Wiki Leak *Shortly after the announcement of ''Doodle Smash Bros. Wii U & 3DS, which only revealed a portion of the game's fighter roster, a list of characters were posted on the Doodle Smash Bros. ''wiki by Marxyposs4, one of the wiki's admin. **While Marxyposs4 wasn't a developer of the game and had no ties to '''DoodleVirtual', he was an esteemed member of the Doodle Smash Bros. ''wiki, and had been included in numerous pre-release events for both games in the series. *In the leak, Marxyposs4 stated that he was certain of five new characters that would be appearing in the game, and that he had tested these characters at E3 2017. The five characters included: ** Assist Trophies as Fighters Leak/Speculation *Only a few months before the release of ''Doodle Smash Bros. Wii U & 3DS, a set of gameplay screenshots showing Telamon '''from the ''Roblox World ''series, '''CeCe '''from the ''Crunch Island ''series, and Devel from the ''Stickaside ''series were leaked. **While some called the leak a fake, many were convinced by the graphics and appearance of the screenshots that the leak was real, and that the game would feature '''Telamon, CeCe, and Devel as playable fighters. *However, less than a week after the leak was posted, DoodleVirtual '''released a page on the official ''Doodle Smash Bros. ''website featuring information on new items that would be in the game called '''Assist Trophies. **A gallery of Assist Trophies '''was posted alongside the information, and showed multiple Assist Trophies in action, including '''Telamon, Shu, Riley, CeCe, and Devel, proving the leak to be false.